Modern lighting systems enable users to set different lighting scenes, such as selecting a preferred lighting color or a dynamic lighting. Lighting scenes may be created by professional lighting designers, or by users themselves. A lighting scene comprises presets of the lamps to render the desired lighting scene. Users may control a lighting system by selecting a desired lighting scene to be rendered by means of a user interface. Several lighting scenes can be combined to a lighting program like a playlist. Users may then select a certain lighting program fitting their individual lighting wishes
With the increasing opportunities with new control systems for lighting systems the number of offered presets is growing, so keeping in mind what buttons on a user interface of a lighting system do what becomes increasingly tricky. Thus, there exists a need for an advanced assistance of users for using a lighting system, particularly when users want to create certain lighting scenes or programs with a lighting system.